Bulletproof Love
by SPNWinchesters
Summary: Four friends are in a band, Internal Pain. They get to go on tour with Pierce The Veil! What kind of fun will ensue? And is that Vic running around the parking lot in just his boxers? T for language
1. I Breathe You In With Smoke

**I didn't like the first version, so here is the new one! I changed some of Internal Pain's band members, so that the pairings could work better. Hope you guys like it! :D**

**Vic Fuentes: 28**

**Tony Perry: 24**

**Jaime Preciado: 24**

**Mike Fuentes: 26**

**Jessi Santino: 22**

**Karmyn Whitley: 25**

**Ashleigh Ramon: 23**

**Kassi Santino: 27**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PTV, only Internal Pain**

Jessi's POV

"Ugh! Karmyn, stop with the freaking drums! I'm trying to think!" I screamed over Karmyn's loud drumming. She looked up at me and stuck her tongue out. I responded by sticking my tongue out at her and throwing a pillow towards her. She gasped and jumped to her feet, running towards me with a war cry. I shrieked as she landed on my, making us topple over the back of the couch. We fell to the floor with a thunk and started hitting each other. I wrapped my legs around her waist and started playfully hitting her in the face.

"What are you guys DOING?" I heard Kassi exclaim. I looked up at her and smiled angelically.

"Just playing." I pushed Karmyn off of me and stood up, coolly dusting myself off. Kassi rolled her eyes and plopped onto the couch, sighing tiredly. "So, how was shopping?" I asked, sitting on her lap.

"Great! I actually kinda met Vic Fuentes." Her eyes lit up as mine widened.

"WHAT?" I screeched. "Tell me more! Tell me more!" I cried excitedly. "What did he say? What did you do? Are you guys gonna meet up again!" I fired questions at her.

"Well, I was trying to get something off of the top shelf, and then a hand reaches up and grabs it. I turned around and it was Tony Perry and Vic Fuentes!" She smiled. "Vic gave me his phone number, and they're all going to come over for dinner." I gasped and jumped to my feet.

"I have to make dinner!" I screeched, running up the stairs and taking them two at a time. "Hmm…what should I make?" I asked myself, searching the fridge for something to make. Suddenly, I got an idea. "Tacos!" I exclaimed, starting on them.

An hour later, the doorbell rang. I was just putting the finishing touches on as Kassi led four guys into the kitchen.

"And this is the kitchen!" she chirped. "This is my little sister, Jessi." I waved at them, smiling. "Smells like you made your special tacos, little miss!" Kassi said excitedly. I smiled at them.

"I sure did, Casanova!" I exclaimed happily. I heard the front door open and more people stomped into the house.

"SMELLS LIKE TACO NIGHT!" Ashleigh shrieked as she shoved past the four guys and grabbed her plate, already piling food on it. I rolled my eyes and stepped aside.

"Dig in." I offered, moving to the side so I wouldn't get trampled. After everyone had their food, all I heard was eating.

"These are the best tacos I've ever had!" Mike moaned in appreciation, getting up to get his tenth taco.

"Guess its good I made a lot." I observed, cracking a small smile. Kassi gave me a look of understanding.

Let me explain. My tacos had been my parents' favorite meal, and we had eaten tacos the night of their deaths. I haven't made them since.

"Jess, why are you crying?" Ash asked softly, reaching over to wipe a lone tear off of my cheek. I shrugged. "Don't give me that shit." She said angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why are you crying?"

"No reason." I whispered, staring intently into my beans. Suddenly, a hand was at my chin, pulling my face up to look at them. I met the eyes of…

**Chapter one, done!**

**Review pretty please :D**


	2. We Used To Laugh Until We Choked

**Chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PTV**

Tony's POV

I didn't like seeing a girl as beautiful as Jessi crying, so I reached over and put my finger under chin, pulling her head up until her eyes met mine.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a soft voice. She looked towards her sister, who sighed.

"Let me explain." Kassi offered. I dropped my hand from Jessi's face and turned to Kassi expectantly. "Jessi's tacos were the last thing our parents ate before they died." She choked on the word 'died' before shaking her head. "She hasn't made them since." She put her hand on Jessi's as a comforting gesture.

"Oh…" Jaime said quietly, and we all sat in awkward silence, the only sound being the sound of crunching shells.

"Well, they're really good." Vic said, smiling comfortingly at Jessi. She smiled gratefully at him and nodded her head once in acknowledgment.

Suddenly, someone's phone started playing 'Caraphernelia'. Jessi blushed and pulled her phone out of her pocket, answering it. She walked out of the dining room, and the next thing we heard was screaming.

"HOW COULD YOU?" She screeched. I listened for anything else from her. "You…you hate me?" She asked in a small voice. "I disgust you?" She asked again before letting out a sob. "I'm sorry…" She whispered before I heard the front door open, then close again.

"Well shit." Kassi said simply, standing up. "I guess I'll be back." She started to walk towards the door.

"She won't talk to you." I think her name was Ashleigh. "She won't talk to any of us." She said.

"Let me try." Vic blurted out, standing up. We all looked at him in surprise. "She might talk to me." He said. Kassi sighed and shrugged.

"She's probably at the park, down the road to the left." She said. Vic nodded and left. The only thing going through my head was _I don't think you're disgusting, Jess._

**Sorry, I wanted to end that soon. xP**

**Review please :D**


	3. Into The Wasted Night

**New chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PTV :O**

Jessi's POV

I sat on the old swing, replaying Brandon's words through my head. _I hate you, Jess. You disgust me._ I let out another small sob and buried my face into my hands.

I heard footsteps come close to me, but I didn't bother to look up. It was probably Kassi, trying to get me to talk.

"He's a dick, Jess." I was surprised to hear Vic's voice from above me. "And you shouldn't let him do this to you." He sat on the swing next to me and patted my shoulder. I peered up at him through the darkness. "He obviously doesn't see how lucky he is. Whatever he might've said to you doesn't say anything about you, and everything about him. I don't expect you to talk, or tell me what he said to you. I just want you to know that we're all here for you when you do want to talk." He stood up and started walking away.

"Vic wait!" I called after him, standing up and jogging to him. "Why did you come after me? You barely know me." I asked. He smiled at me.

"Because you're cool, Jess. I don't want to see you hurt. Especially not over him." He said. I smiled up at him. "We should probably head back. Kassi was pretty worried, and Tony looking kinda anxious too." I smiled up at him knowingly as we walked back to the house.

"You like my sister." I giggled, skipping ahead of him. He spluttered for a few seconds before getting out an intelligible sentence.

"I do not!" He cried, jogging after me.

"Ha!" I scoffed. "Liar! Kassi and Victor sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I sang.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He laughed, reaching for me. I shrieked and sprinted back into the house. Everyone ran in at the commotion as Vic tackled me to the floor, tickling me. I shrieked and squirmed as I tried to get out a sentence.

"VIC LIKES KASSI!" I screamed, kicking him off of me and hiding behind Tony. "SAVE ME TONY!" I cried. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, running downstairs. Everyone followed as I collapsed into laughs on the couch. Kassi and Vic were both bright red, and looking anywhere but at each other.

"Whatever you said, it definitely made her better. Good job, Vic!" Ashleigh sang in appreciation, sitting on my stomach.

"OUCH FATTY!" I cried, pouting up at her.

"We should watch a movie!" Karmyn said suddenly. We all agreed and settled in on the various couches and chairs. Tony and I were sharing one couch, Kassi and Vic were on the other, Mike and Ashleigh were laying on the floor, and Karmyn was sitting on Jaime, who was on the recliner.

We decided to watch the Nightmare Before Christmas. It was my favorite movie! Somewhere along the way, I vaguely remember falling asleep on Tony's shoulder, my last thought being _dear god, please don't let me drool on Tony!_

**Woot Woot chapter three is up! :D**

**Review purty please.**


	4. It Was The Best Time Of My Life

**Here be chapter 4! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PTV**

Tony's POV

When I woke up, I realized that somewhere along the night, I had laid down on the couch, and had taken Jess with me. We were laying side by side, her arms around my torso and her face buried in my neck. My arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, my face pressed into her hair, which smelled like watermelon.

I stared down at Jess for a few minutes. I looked at her beautiful black hair, which was all over the place, and the big bags under her eyes. Worry fluttered in my stomach. Was she not getting enough sleep?

Suddenly, she moved and started mumbling. "No Tony Turtle, don't jump. The frog won't catch you." She muttered, rolling over in my arms. I tried not to laugh. "Oh Vic, you're such a dinosaur. Grandpa Vic." I had to bite my tongue to keep from chuckling. "The worms are gonna eatchu HIII-MAAAYYY!" She cried. I heard a small giggle and looked up. Kassi was awake and was giggling as Jess continued to talk. "The beach boys all look like sharks…wait…do the sharks all look like beach boys then?" Jess asked.

"Yeah Jess, that's it. The sharks all look like beach boys." Kassi giggled.

"Oh…maybe I should be careful. No Tony! Don't! That's not a beach girl! That's a squid!" I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing as Jess jolted up and looked at me through half open eyes.

"You were talking in your sleep hun." Kassi explained at her confused expression. Jess turned bright red and threw her hands over her face.

"What did I say this time?" She asked, her voice muffled.

"Well, you told Tony Turtle not to jump, because the frog wasn't going to catch him. You called Vic a dinosaur, told Jaime the worms were going to eat him, then decided that all the sharks looked like beach boys and all the beach girls looked like squid." Kassi giggled.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed, struggling out of my arms. I wasn't going to let go any time soon though. "Tony let go!" She cried, hitting my arms.

"Why should I?" I asked, still chuckling.

"BECAUSE I HAVE TO GO PEE!" She screeched, making everyone else wake up. I released her from my grip and she ran into a room, slamming the door behind her.

"What's all the noise?" Jaime asked as Ashleigh stood up from the floor where she had slept that night.

"Jess is being loud." Kassi answered, standing up and stretching. Her shirt came up a little bit, revealing her stomach, and I saw Vic's eyes go wide.

"Kassi, what's on your back?" He asked, touching the angry, red scar. She turned her head around to look at him.

"We all have skeletons in our closets, deary." Was all she said before walking upstairs. Ash sighed and reached over, slapping Vic upside the head.

"Good one, dope." She said in irritation. Jess chose that moment to come skipping back out.

"What'd Grandpa Vic do?" She asked, staring him down.

"I just wanted to know what that scar was." Jess sighed and rolled her eyes before going upstairs.

It wasn't much longer before both of the girls came down, fully dressed with big smiles on their faces. I saw Vic's eyes go wide and I smirked. Kassi was wearing a tight black tank top and a short white mini skirt.

"Can we go to the amusement park?" Jess asked shyly, smiling up at me through her lashes. I couldn't say no to that face, so I turned to my band mates. They all looked around at eachother.

"Sure." I finally answered for them. "The amusement park sounds fun." We all piled into two cars and drove to the amusement park. On the way there, all I could think about was how cute Jess looked in the black leggings, rainbow tutu, and neon green tank top.

What is this girl doing to me?

**WEEEEEELLLLL? Whatcha think?**

**Review pretty please!**


	5. An copyright issues

**Alright guys, here's the dealio. I was browsing around on Quizazz, when I saw one of my stories posted, and SOMEONE ELSE taking credit for it. I don't know about you, but that really pisses me off. I reported her and all that, and left a not-very-nice comment on the story, but I still think that that is seriously dumb and immature.**

**From now on, I WILL NOT be writing on Fanfiction UNTIL they start copywriting the stories posted on their website. I find this to be extremely dumb, and I'm sure that I'm not the only person this has happened to. **

**I'm sorry to say this, but until something is changed, I will be postponing ALL stories posted on here. Thanks so much, and I'm extremely sorry to all of my dedicated readers. **


	6. AN continue reading

**Hey guys! Just posting this as a sort of bulletin thing!**

**IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE READING MY STORIES!:**

**The link for my family website is on my profile! If you want to continue to read, check it out. I've only got two stories posted on there, but if you guys review on here, or comment on one of the stories on there I'll keep writing!**

**I really hope you guys continue to read my stories.**

**I WILL ONLY WRITE ON THIS SITE IF YOU GUYS TELL ME TO! If no one is going to check it out, then I probably won't continue to write online.**

**Thanks guys!**

**Your author: Bvbarmy (A.K.A Shannon)**

**P.S. I currently have two stories posted on that site. A BVB one that I wrote a while ago, and an original, but if you guys leave a review on here, or comment on one of the stories letting me know you want me to write, I'll post more on there.**


End file.
